Lombard
Langobalt (ランゴバルト Rangobaruto, translated Langbart in fan translations) is an enemy character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. He is the Duke of Dozel Castle in the First Generation, and is the father of Lex and Danan, alongside being the grandfather of Burian, Johan, and Johalva. In the course of the game's events, Langobalt schemes with Duke Reptor in a conspiracy to obtain more power. When Prince Kurth returns from the war in Isaac, Langobalt assassinates him and frames Duke Vylon of Chalphy, his son Siglud, and Duke Ring of Jungby for the crime. He also mortally wounds Vylon and destroys Chalphy's Gruenen Ritter. In Chapter 3, Langobalt is seen entering the domains of northern Agustria to arrest Siglud on charges for supposedly assisting in overthrowing the Grandbellian throne, and aiding in the murder of Prince Kurth. This action of his forces Siglud's army to escape into Silesia, where they spend a considerable amount of time in hiding. Langobalt reappears again in Chapter 5, leading a large army of Grandbellian soldiers against Siglud's army. Langobalt eventually falls in battle, having been overwhelmed by Siglud's forces. Langobalt is also shown, in the beginning of Chapter 5, to express disgust towards Andorey for killing Lord Ring, an individual whom he supposedly holds in rather high esteem. In-Game Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood | Baron | Neir |30 |75 |21 |10 |16 |16 |0 |21 |10 |5 |3 |5000 | Great Shield | Sword - A Lance - A Axe - Bow - A Fire - A Thunder - A Wind - A Staff - A | Swanchika Overview Langobalt is a force to be reckoned with, as a result of possessing the Swanchika holy axe. As the axe in question drastically raises his defenses, only characters with massive attack powers should be utilized to face off against Langobalt in battle. Such characters include Levn with the Holsety tome, Briggid with the Ichii-bal bow, Siglud with the Tyrhung sword, and Holyn. The player should also be warned that the Swanchika axe is capable of being used as a ranged weapon, and as such should not let his/her guard down when attempting to attack at a distance. Quotes Battle Conversation VS Siglund Langobalt: Gwahaha... the kid's made it. Hey, I'll send you to Vylon. He must be getting lonely by now. Siglud: Langobalt! I'll never forgive you for what you did to my father!! VS Lex Langobalt: You... Lex?! You traitor!! You're turning on your own father! Have you no shame!? Lex: You say that I disgust you, but... Dad, this is fate... Please forgive me... Death Quote Etymology Langobalt is a corruption of Langobard, Germanic people who were originally from Northern Europe and later settled in central Italy. The name "Langobard" originated from the length of these people's beards, with the Latin words of longus and barba meaning "long" and "bart" respectively. Trivia *The family tree of the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook states that Langobalt conceived Lex and Danan with different women, essentially making the duo half brothers. This points towards the possible notions of Langobalt either keeping a mistress or remarrying. *Langobalt is also revealed to have had a middle child before Lex with Danan's mother in the aforementioned artbook. The name on the chart in question is faded out, implying that this particular child probably passed away prior to the events of the game. *In the prototype version of the game, Langobalt was of the Great Knight class, much like his son Lex. http://serenesforest.net/fe4/beta.html Gallery File:Langobalt.jpg|Langobalt, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Baron. Langobalt.png|Langobalt's portrait in Seisen no Keifu Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Enemies